


lay your hands on me.

by commonemergency



Series: as is ever so on the road (tour fics 2k18) [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Massages, blink and martyn and cornelia will appear, when your boyfriend needs a massage, when your boyfriends brother is trying to talk to his gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: If he closes his eyes and concentrates on something else it doesn’t hurt as bad. Until they run over a pothole and then it hurts again.or Dan is sore and Phil is a good massager.





	lay your hands on me.

**Author's Note:**

> let's appreciate the fact that i did not name this 'my neck, my back' i _really_ thought about it though.

The problem with sleeping in bunks is that Dan liked to move around a lot, liked to curl in on himself in his sleep. It was fine for a while, but over the past couple of days the tense feeling in his neck and shoulders started to become more prominent. He needed some kind of relief and not enough pain pills could make it go away. It was still there, aching and aching. 

They’re somewhere. Dan’s not quite sure _where_ but they’ve driven past a small town. He’s pacing what floorspace he can, trying his best not to bump into anything. 

“Dan you’re making me dizzy,” Phil says reaching out to grab Dan’s hand. 

“Stop watching me then,” Dan says with his eyes narrowed down towards Phil. 

“Yeah, but you’re too pretty.” Phil says back, and Dan feels his cheeks heat up and he snorts. 

“Fuck,” he says with a sigh sitting down next to Phil. 

If he closes his eyes and concentrates on something else it doesn’t hurt as bad. Until they run over a pothole and then it hurts again. It’s really any sudden movement that makes him hurt and he whimpers a little, he uses his hand to reach behind him as best as he can to feel for the knots and he tries to crack his neck with a deep sigh. 

“I’m so unbelievably sore,” Dan doesn’t want to complain, he really doesn’t actually mind the bunkbeds, he kind of likes having his tiny little space, likes the thought of putting fairy lights and having a scented candle somewhere, likes that he can feel a little bit secluded and safe- it’s just, right now, he’s in _pain._

Phil reaches over, placing a hand on his back and Dan winces a little when he gets closer to his shoulder blades. 

“Sorry.” Phil says with a soft voice, using his thumb to caress in between his shoulder blades. 

He sits there for a while, feeling Phil just pet his back, barely applying pressure but it feels nice to be loved on like this. 

Dan hears a ringing and he looks to see Martyn angling his phone a certain way and then a familiar face pops up on the screen. It’s Cornelia. 

The bus goes over another pothole and Dan groans. 

“How was your day?” He can hear Cornelia ask. 

Phil gets in a position that looks a bit uncomfortable but seconds later he feels his hands on Dan’s back. His thumbs dig into his shoulder blades and it really fucking hurts and Dan’s sure he’s making unpleasant noises, but in the hurt there’s some relief, especially when Phil hits a tender spot. 

“Shit,” Dan says with a sigh, “A little bit harder,” 

Phil laughs and if Dan were able to, he’d pinch him. 

“What’s going on there?” He can hear Cornelia laugh and Martyn points the phone towards them.

“Dan’s got a sore everything from the bunk,” Phil says, hitting another tender spot and Dan winces but tries to smile and wave at Cornelia. 

“Hi, Cornelia. How are you?” He asks, his voice going a little bit higher on the ‘ _you_ ’. 

She tells him about the concerts she went to recently and how she misses the crew, seeing everyone’s Instagrams makes her both happy and sad. 

“Miss you too.” Phil says after they give the phone back to Martyn, he’s now massaging Dan’s neck. 

“Cornelia says to buy some peppermint oil next time for your aches,” Martyn mentions before grabbing his earbuds and sticking them in to give them a bit more privacy. 

Dan mouths _thank you_ , and he goes back to closing his eyes and relishing the feeling of every single knot finally getting some relief. 

When Phil finishes he slots himself next to Dan and leans in to give him a peck on the cheek. 

Dan leans in a little, his lips grazing Phil’s ear and cheek, he laces their fingers underneath the table.

“Thank you,” Dan whispers. 

Phil looks at him for a second, his expression is soft, and he tugs on Dan’s ear gently. “You’re welcome. They call me Useful Hands Lester,” 

Dan closes his eyes and shakes his head. “That doesn’t—that doesn’t make sense,” but he’s laughing, giving his hand another gentle squeeze. 

“Give me a earbud Martyn, I want to talk to Cornelia.” Phil has grabby hands towards the phone and he can hear Martyn’s sigh. 

“You already talked to her!” Martyn says his voice with fake annoyance, Dan can barely see the screen but he knows that Cornelia is laughing. 

“Yeah, but I had a boyfriend to take care of,” Phil pouts knowing that he was going to get his way because _of course_ he does. 

“Oh, whatever.” Martyn says with a sigh. 

Dan laughs, shaking his head (which hurt a lot less than it did before), and leans against Phil to try and get into frame.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan.**
> 
> [reblog](http://nihilismdan.tumblr.com/post/176224171433/lay-your-hands-on-me-pairing-danphil-rating-g) on tumblr.


End file.
